


I Can't Lose You Too.

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Emotional, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I ship it so hard, Plot Twists, i thought it was cute, smh, this is my first theroy fic, why does roy have to leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea is tired of everyone in her life leaving her, she can't bear the thought of him going too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Lose You Too.

**Author's Note:**

> There is angst, and anger, and raising of voices, but I think I did okay.

“No! You can't go! You can't leave again!” Thea was close to tears, her voice cracking.   
She had lost too many people in her short life, and she couldn't afford to lose him too. Roy was all she had, the only thing that motivated her to wake up every day. And now he was leaving. She didn't think that she'd be able to survive losing someone else close to her, she just couldn't.

......

She remembered the first day they met, he had stolen her purse, and she decided to play detective and hunt him down, she couldn't just let go of a vintage handbag! She had found him with little effort and took him to the police, he had told them a sad sap story about losing his mother, and she let them release him. She always did like badboys, but Roy was different.  
She remembered the first time they kissed. How it sent shock waves surging through her body. He had to go for an injection, and it made her laugh how he was afraid of needles. Right before the needle pierced his skin, Thea had captured his lips with hers. That was the start of the insane rollercoaster that had taken them to where they were now. 

......

Roy looked sadly at her, “Thea I-” he tried to say, but she cut him off.  
“I can't lose you Roy, I have lost too many people. Eight years ago I thought I had lost my Dad, and Ollie. It turns out I had only lost Dad, but Ollie,” she paused, “Ollie came back broken, and now he's a vigilante! I lost my mother Roy! She died trying to save us, she's gone because of me!” she stopped to try to compose herself, tears ran down her cheeks. All he wanted to do was envelope her in his arms, tell her it would all be okay, but before he could she continued. “I have lost everyone and everything I care about more than once. The father I thought I lost, wasn't my father, Malcolm is! And he's a psychopath assassin! He's a killer.” she blinked, “And Tommy, he was my brother. Even before I knew that, I loved Tommy, he was like family to me! He took care of me when Ollie was stuck on that godforsaken island.”   
Roy's heart physically hurt, “And now Sara, I killed her, I took her life! I lost another friend! It is all my fault, I can't seem to keep the people I love close to me. I cannot afford to lose you too Roy. Please,” she begged, “Please don't leave me.”  
Roy looked at Thea, she looked broken, and he hated the fact that he was the cause of it. He had never wanted to hurt her, he wanted to be with her as desperately as she did. But he couldn't, he had to leave, too many people knew him in Starling City, he had to go. But he couldn't bear the thought of leaving without her. “Come with me,” he asked softly. Her eyes widened,  
“But Ollie-” she began, but he cut her off,  
“Will be fine here, he has Felicity. I need you Thea Queen,” his eyebrows were knit together in concern.  
He was deep in thought for a second when he decided that he would go for it. He nervously took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Thea was confused, “Roy?” he smiled up at her.  
He got down on one knee and pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket, “Thea Queen, I have loved you longer than I have ever loved anyone else. You bring a kind of light to my life that no one else could replace. You-” his voice caught in his throat, “You are what guides me through the dark. You brought out a side of me that I would never have imagined. I promise that I will never leave you, come hell or high water, I cannot imagine a life without you Thea. And I-I promise with all my heart that I will never leave your side. If you let me, I will stay with you for my whole life. I will never leave. Will you marry me?” he was crying fully, and his face was puffy. But it was nothing compared to hers.  
“Yes! Yes! Yes!” she kissed him fervently, as her own tears streamed out of her eyes. She wrapped him in a hug,   
“I probably don't look very manly right now,” he chuckled, sniffing,  
“That's okay. You're my un-manly man,” she kissed him sweetly on the lips.  
“I love you Roy Harper,”  
“I love you Thea Queen.” he smiled against her lips.  
They would get through it, together.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> The proposal was cute right? Right?  
> Let me know what you thought, leave Comments, Kudos, constructive criticism and requests, they are much appreciated! :)


End file.
